1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and particularly relates to an electronic device that receives contents data from an external device or transmits contents data to an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) has been becoming popular to be used as a communication interface for high-speed transmission of digital video signals and the accompanying digital audio signals thereof from a digital versatile disc (DVD) recorder, a set top box (STB), or any of other audio visual (AV) sources to a TV receiver, a projector, or any of other display devices (see, for example, High-Definition Multimedia Interface Specification Version 1.3a, Nov. 10, 2006).
In recent years, furthermore, electronic devices compatible with the Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) have been proposed. The DLNA is an industrial organization established for easy connections between devices of different manufacturers in industries of household appliances, mobile devices, and personal computers. For example, a TV receiver having a function of DLNA-compatible client (digital media player: DMP) allows the user to watch and listen to contents from a video recorder having a function of DLNA-compatible server (digital media server: DMS) connected to the TV receiver through the Ethernet (registered trademark).
For example, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2008-035192 describes a display device that represents the connection states of devices in a HDMI/CEC network. Furthermore, for example, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-235584 describes a gateway device for mutual conversion between a plug-and-play process and the UPnP AV action on the Ethernet.